


Strawberries and Oranges

by choragi



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choragi/pseuds/choragi
Summary: Lest shows Amber his potion collection, and she finds one of them to be particularly yummy looking...





	Strawberries and Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on this website! my writing is pretty rusty, so go easy on me please. i've also never written smut before, so hopefully it's not too bad! enjoy!

“Ooohhh… so you’ve been experimenting with potions, Lest?” Amber said, scanning the shelf in front of her, her eyes gleaming with wonder.

“Yeah, though some of ‘em come out better than others.” Lest answered with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. “They’re pretty fun to brew, but it’s tough getting them just right.”

“I’ll say!” Amber replied, facing her boyfriend with her trademark naive grin. “Gosh, if I tried doing somethin’ like that… oh man! I don’t even wanna think about it!” Her grin turned into a face of horror as her mind turned to the possibility of her trying her own hand at potion brewing. Though, just as quickly as it came, her grim expression was once again swapped out for a wide smile, as she said, “But that’s why I have you! So you can make cool potions in my place, ehehe!”

Amber’s lighthearted giggle shot a surge of lightning through Lest’s heart. His girlfriend was too adorable.

“I’ll make anything you want me to…” The boy said in response, shyly. Blush coated his face.

“Then, then!” Amber excitedly said. “I want to drink orange juice!”

“Orange juice?” Lest echoed, bewildered. “T-That’s not a potion, silly!”

“But you said you’d make anything I want…” Amber’s smile turned upside down as disappointment swept through her.

“I guess…” Lest trailed off, finding himself giving into his girlfriend’s pouting. A wide grin swiftly returned to Amber’s face.

“Yippie!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in excitement.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll have it out in a jiff.” Lest added, turning to face the door. He quietly stepped out, leaving Amber to her own devices within his room.

Her gaze began to shift about the room, eyeing all that there was to see. Though, after all, the most interesting thing were the potions… there were bottles of all shapes and sizes, and fluids of all different colors sitting within them. One of them in particular caught the eye of Amber; a lovely pink colored potion, glistening beautifully in the sunlight streaming through the window. It looked like strawberry milk! Yummy!

Amber swiftly reached for the potion. Her eyes grazed the label, reading the rather strange word on it. “Aphro… disiac…?” She confusedly muttered, tilting her head in curiosity. She had never heard such a strange word before… maybe it just meant that it was really yummy! “Wee!” The girl hummed as she unscrewed the cap, giving the contents within a quick sniff before placing her lips to the tip and allowing the liquid to flow into her mouth.

She smacked her lips as the fluids trailed down her throat. “Ooh!” She smiled at the bottle. It WAS yummy! How could Lest have been keeping something so yummy from her all this time? What a meanie! She’d have to scold him for it when he came back.

The girl continued to drink the rest of the bottle, and as it’s contents reached completion, she simply screwed the cap back on, and placed it back on the shelf. Surely Lest could make more for her later, right?

“I’m back, Amber!”

Oh, speak of the devil!

“Hiiiiii, Lest!” She greeted with a gleeful hum. “Oh, yay!” Amber exclaimed as her eyes fell on the orange juice Lest had in tow.

“Yup yup, just for you!” Lest affirmed, handing her the glass. Amber happily took the juice, downing the fruity drink with much delight.

“Yummy!” She blurted out as she finally separated her lips from the glass. “Gee, this is almost as yummy as that other drink!” She added, still grinning.

“Other drink?” Lest echoed curiously.

“Oh yeah! This one!” Amber walked over to the potion shelf, pointing out the now-empty bottle she had previously been heartily drinking from. “You didn’t tell me had such a yummy drink already made.” Her face turned to that of a slight pout.

Lest’s face paled as his eyes fell on the bottle. “Y-You drank that?!” He cried out. “The whole thing?”

“Y-Yes?” Confusion coated Amber’s face.

“Oh jeez.” Lest buried his face into his hands. She really drank the whole thing, he thought? This wasn’t good. No, in fact, this was the opposite of good. This was very bad. Very very bad.

“L-Lest?” Amber spoke up, concern ringing throughout her voice. “I-I’m sorry, did I… did I do a bad thing?” She queried.

Lest simply sighed, and asked, “How do you feel, Amber?”

“F-Feel? How do I…” She echoed, raising her index finger to her chin as she thought. Ah… “Now that you mention it, I feel… a little funny…” She trailed off, wiggling a bit. Yeah… she felt a bit funny. She was starting to feel like she was on fire, but it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t like she had just eaten something overbearingly spicy. No, it… felt kinda good… wait… g-good? Ah…

Amber’s face flushed. She knew what this was!

“I-I’m sorry!” She swiftly apologized, looking away from her boyfriend.

“Ah… do you understand now…?” Lest asked.

“Yes…” She answered, still looking away, her face-- no-- her full body hot. The heat was becoming unbearable, especially between her legs. She desperately wanted relief.

Lest didn’t know what to say. This was unbearably awkward. He had always hoped their relationship would escalate past the 3 bases into a home run, but this isn’t the route he’d envisioned. What was he supposed to do? What did Amber want to do? He couldn’t bring himself to look up at her.

_**Tug tug…** _

Should he just send her home? Or should he awkwardly stay by her side until it wears off, just to make sure there are no other side effects? Or maybe…

_**Tug tug…** _

“Huh?” Lest looked down at a dejected looking Amber, tugging at his sleeve. “O-Oh…! Sorry, I was… thinking… are you okay, Amber?” He queried.

“I…” She began as she uncomfortably shifted around. “I want… to do stuff…” Amber continued. “Like! Like… lewd stuff…”

Lest flushed as she spoke. “N-No…” He started, before looking a bit more adamant in his expression. “No! Amber, you are not yourself, you will regret it!” He stated, attempting to look at her in the eye, but finding she simply glanced away.

“No, I… I’ve wanted to do this kinda thing for a while…” She argued quietly. “I’m an adult, you know!” Amber finally steadied her gaze upon him, a fire in her eyes. “I’m an adult… I have those kinds of thoughts, a-and desires… so I…” She leaned in. “I want…” Closer… and closer… until…

_Mwah…_

She joined her lips with Lest’s. At first, the kiss was no more than a simple peck. But then it continued. Deeper and deeper. Their tongues swirled around in each other’s mouths, fighting each other for dominance. Lest could taste the faintness of strawberries and oranges on her tongue-- no doubt a combination of her earlier “beverages”. Amber panted as the kiss continued, her arousal obvious. Lest wasn’t totally innocent in that department either; a bulge was uncomfortably growing within his trousers.

When the kiss finally broke, a strand of saliva still connected their tongues, until Amber wiped it away, panting. “I want…” She finally continued. “To… To have s-s-sex with you…” She shyly stated, bravely not breaking her gaze from Lest’s eyes.

Lest felt hot. Incredibly so. The flame of desire was quickly engulfing him, and he wanted to give in. He wanted to wrap himself around Amber, kiss her, wrap his arms around her, caress her, make love to her.

“If…” He began. “If you’re okay with it, I… I want to as well.” Lest said. A shiver ran down Amber’s spine as he affirmed his own desires. By now, her whole body felt as if it had been engulfed in flames. She wanted him. No, she needed him.

Amber quickly pounced onto Lest, pulling him down onto the bed, and into an embrace. She joined her lips with his once more, intertwining their tongues quickly and ferally. The air around the two was hot as they panted with desire. Lest reached up and grabbed Amber’s breast, earning a yelp of pleasure from her. He gently caressed the area, rubbing his finger over her nipple as Amber continued to moan quietly.

“I-It feels good…” She breathed. Amber’s whole body was shaking with pleasure as Lest continued to fondle her. “Mmm… nn…!” She was squirming as waves of ecstasy pummeled through her. She finally collapsed down onto Lest as she couldn’t take it anymore. “It feels too gooooooooddd…” She uttered in satisfaction. Lest couldn’t help but let out a giggle at his cute girlfriend, enjoying herself in their first true intimate moment.

“Well… what about if I touch down here…?” Lest teased, reaching down towards her vagina. Amber let out a surprised yelp as he stroked around her clitoris and vaginal entrance.

“Ah.. ah!” She moaned. “T-That feels-- ah-- even better… nngn…” She wailed, wiggling her thighs.

“Then… would you like me to make you feel even better?” Lest queried.

“Better?” Amber echoed.

“By having, um…” Lest stuttered. “Sex. Let’s have sex.”

“Oh!” Amber blinked at him. “Yes please, hehehe…” She giggled. “But um… i-it’s my first time, so…” She anxiously fumbled her hands in front of her, before giving him an awkward smile. “Go easy on me, okay…?”

It’s like an arrow was shot through Lest’s heart. His girlfriend was too adorable.

“Y-Yeah…” He breathed. He slowly removed his trousers, revealing his painfully hard erection. He so desperately wanted to be deep inside of her, feeling all that she had to offer. Amber’s eyes widened as she studied his cock, giving it a small poke.

“Woooww…” She said with a fond look. “It’s so big! Ehehe!” Amber giggled. “I wonder if it’s tasty…?” She clapped her hands together as she continued to look at it with desire.

“T-Tasty?!” Lest repeated. “What do you-- mmnf!” Lest hardly had time to respond before Amber engulfed his cock into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue, marking it with her saliva. Up and down, she bobbed her head, using her tongue to mark every corner. Waves of pleasure coursed through Lest as Amber continued to suck on his member. He couldn’t help but release a few moans of pleasure every now and again, to Amber’s amusement.

“Hehehe…” Amber giggled, finally releasing his cock from the depths of her mouth. “You like that, don’t you?” She teased, giving him a smile.

“Y-Yeah, it was… it was really good.” Lest panted, attempting to catch his breath.

“You know what’d feel even better…? Sex!” Amber grinned. Lest stifled a giggle. She really was too cute. “Let’s see… here we go…” Amber began removing her clothes. First unzipping her dress and casting it onto the floor. Next came the unhooking of the bra, and removal of her (soaking wet) panties, until she was laying before Lest, completely naked. Blood ran to Lest’s face at the sight. Some may pass her petite body off in favor of a bustier woman like Margaret or Forte, but to Lest, she was perfect. He ran his fingers around his curves, wanting to feel every inch of this adorable girl. Her skin was soft like silk, he found.

“Ah, h-hey, that tickles!” Amber protested.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re just…” Lest gazed at her with affection. “Too perfect.”

Amber blushed at the compliment.

“So do you… really want to do this?” Lest asked. He didn’t want to force anything upon Amber. He wanted to make sure she truly felt ready before they did anything. Amber, however, cast him a very certain look.

“Yeah! I’ve wanted to do this kinda thing with you for a while… this is just… a nice excuse.” She responded with a small giggle. Lest smiled in return.

“So it just… goes inside, right?” She wondered aloud, positioning herself over his cock. Her secretions were running down her thighs, glistening in the sunlight that fluttered through the window, illuminating the room. The incredibly erotic sight only deepened Lest’s blush.

“Yeah, it goes inside.” Lest confirmed. He placed his hands onto Amber’s hips. “You ready?” He queried.

“Y-Yeah…” She affirmed.

“O-Okay…” Lest nervously uttered. “Here we go…” He began to lower Amber down, inching her closer and closer to his erect cock. Amber glanced down at his member, which was mere inches away from entering her. Her face was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. As his cock finally met her pussy, Amber let out a quiet yelp, and she couldn’t tell if it was one of surprise or pleasure; likely both. She found herself yelping of obvious pleasure a few seconds later, however, as his erect cock began inching inside her, filling her up, deeper and deeper by the second. It was so hard and hot! This was Lest. Lest was inside of her. They had become one.

Lest let out a moan as her warmth engulfed him. He could feel the pleasure coursing through his entire body. It was better than anything he could’ve ever imagined. He glanced at Amber with a smile. Amber had pleasure written all over her face.

“I-I’m in…” Lest affirmed. Amber simply nodded. “Is it okay if I move?”

“U-Uh-huh…” Amber breathed. With a grunt, Lest began to shift his hips up and down. Slowly at first, but then he began to pick up the pace, faster and faster, earning yelps of ecstasy from Amber, whose mind was going fuzzy from the pleasure. There were slight hints of pain throughout the pleasure, but she didn’t care. This was an amazing experience. Better than she ever could’ve imagined.

“It feels so good!” Amber cried out as Lest continued to thrust from below. Lest reached up and cupped Amber’s cheeks, quickly bringing her down into a sloppy kiss and he quickened his pace. Amber moaned loudly into his mouth, causing their lips to separate, with a large string of saliva still connecting the two. They looked into each other’s eyes momentarily before going back in for another kiss, passion fueling them, their tongues twinning in each other’s mouths. It was amazing. It felt amazing. It was driving them crazy. Crazy for more.

Lest’s thrusts were sloppy and desperate. He felt like he had to have more. More of her warmth. More of her body. More of her. All he could do was grunt loudly and thrust as fast as he could. Amber’s mind felt as if it was going blank. She couldn’t think about anything besides how wonderful it felt, and how she wanted to keep going forever. She gasped for air as he continued thrusting deep inside her, hitting all the sweetest spots that made her hungry for more. She had masturbated in the past, but nothing even came close to this wonderful sensation coursing through her now.

“Nnnghn… Amber…!!” Lest cried out. “I’m getting close!” He grunted, his face squenching up in pleasure.

“D-Do it inside me…!” Amber breathed.

“Huh?” Lest stopped thrusting for a moment out of surprise. “But if I do that, you’ll--”

“That’s okay… hehehe…” She giggled. “I looooooooooove you, Lest! I love you like this!” She extended her arms as far as she could, before bringing her hands to Lest’s face, and pulling him in for a small kiss. “I wanna have a family with you! We can be happy, and play lots together!” She added as she pulled away. “S-So go ahead…” Her face was one of pure affection. “Cum inside me…”

Lest’s heart throbbed. It felt as if it would pump right out of his chest. “O-Okay…” He affirmed. “I’ll… I’ll cum inside you, Amber!” Lest said as he began thrusting again. He thrusted as hard as he could, pounding Amber with all his might. Both Amber and Lest cried out in pleasure as Lest shot his seed deep inside of her. A feeling of warmth engulfed Amber as his cum pumped through her. They both panted heavily, exhausted from the experience.

Amber released herself from Lest’s cock, which was going flaccid from exhaustion. She plopped onto the large bed, right next to him, gazing at him with adoration floating in her eyes. “I love you…” She breathed, her eyes fluttering shut.

“I love you, too, Amber…” Lest replied tiredly, pulling her into a warm embrace. The two of them breathed softly as they lay there, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
